halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 5: Guardians
|Developer = 343 Industries |Publisher = Microsoft Studios |US Date Released = TBA 2014 |UK Date Released = TBA 2014 |Genre = First-person shooter; Science-fiction, Drama |Game modes = TBA |ESRB = Rating Pending (RP) |Platform = Xbox One[http://halofollower.com/archives/3200 Examiner.com - Xbox 720 has Halo 5 being developed for it now says 343 Industries] [http://www.inentertainment.co.uk/20121105/halo-5-in-development-for-xbox-720/ Inentertainment - Halo 5 in development for Xbox 720] |Designer = TBA |Writer = TBA |Composer = TBA |Media = TBA |Website = halo.xbox.com }} Halo 5 is an upcoming Halo game, introduced during Microsoft's E3 2013 presentation as the second chapter in the Reclaimer trilogy, and the sequel to Halo 4. Few details have been released regarding the game or its plot. Halo 5 has been confirmed to be in development for the Xbox One, which was fully revealed on May 21, 2013. According to franchise director Frank O'Connor, 343 Industries "will do better next time", stating that the studio had learned a lot from the experience of creating such a thrilling and diverse game (Halo 4) . He also said that he and the rest of 343 Industries look forward to meeting expectations with Halo 5 as a "next-generation" title. Halo 5 [https://twitter.com/Xbox/status/344182593647964160/ Twitter - Halo 5 as hash-tag (#Halo5)] was teased during Microsoft's Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2013. It opens on another planet with a large desert plain and a heavily cloaked figure walking across the sand hills. As the figure trends the sands, rocks suddenly start to float; and then they drop. After that, the sands in front of him begin to open up, only to give rise to a gargantuan, but unknown silver, bird-like figure with orange lights that holds a design similar to Forerunner technology. The cloaked figure holds out his hand, revealing a faded-deteriorating green, armored arm; and then the figure opens his hand, revealing the A.I. Data-core matrix chip that once held Cortana, now attached onto a dog tag chain. Then, the figure opens its "wings" and releases a large pulse, which knocks off the hood off of the cloaked figure, thus revealing John-117. As the large figure rises from the sand, John clenches the AI chip in his fist and turns his cracked visor to the monstrosity before him. And then, the screen blackens, and the title of "Halo" appears. Also, "2014" appears after the title fades away, which foretells the year of release. Regarding the trailer featuring a cloaked Master Chief walking slowly through the desert, Microsoft Studios vice president Phil Spencer said, “There was no ambiguity in not putting a number after the game. For me, what we showed wasn’t the game. Nobody should be confused on that. I didn’t really want to try to show something that was clearly a thought piece by the studio around where Master Chief is in his journey, and then drop the name after it and be somewhat disingenuous about that being the game." He later stated what has been confirmed, "It’s Master Chief. It’s a first-person shooter at 60 frames per second. It’s coming in 2014." [http://au.ign.com/articles/2013/06/25/microsoft-on-halo-5-halo-2-anniversary IGN - Microsoft on Halo 5, Halo 2 Anniversary] It's planned to be a much darker game in comparison to the previous title in the saga. Trivia *At the end of Halo 4, the pedestal containing Cortana's data crystal chip was destroyed, most likely destroying the chip in the process. But because it was shown in the Teaser Trailer, this remains open to speculation. *According to Microsoft Studios' Phil Spencer, "The upcoming Halo game is a genuine entry in the sci-fi franchise; the series is no longer a trilogy, but now a saga". [http://www.gamespot.com/news/microsoft-new-halo-for-xbox-one-is-legitimate-6410554 Gamespot - The new Halo "Reclaimer" trilogy is no longer a trilogy. Now a "saga."] **Even after that being said, most fans still refer to it as Halo 5 or Halo Xbox One. The reason for this is that it is a placeholder name. *In the section of the trailer in which John-117 slowly raises his head after clenching his hand into a fist, it appears that the track played during this moment is a remake of the Halo 3 track Movement, as both have similar orchestra. This has yet to be confimed or denied by 343 Industries. Gallery E3reveal 2013 4.png|Halo E3reveal 2013 3.png|Cortana's data chip E3reveal 2013 2.png|John's cracked visor E3reveal 2013 1.png|Unknown bird-like Forerunner Construct Chiefrobes.png|John-117 holding Cortana's data crystal chip. Teaser Trailer Sources Category:The Real World Category:Reclaimer Trilogy Category:343 Games Category:Halo Universe Category:Halo 5